The Father Files
by powergirll
Summary: An indepth observation about the relationship between Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Documentation, recordings and scene captures begin from birth and progress based on year. Warning: No slash, no incest, and lots of Malfoy snark
1. Birth

The Father Files

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Chapter one : Birth**

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

Was born to Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy

On June 5th, 1980

At 3:19 in the morning

At St. Mungo's Maternal and Receiving Ward, London, England.

Weighing 7 pounds, 3 ounces

Measuring at 18 inches.

Subject sighted within two inches of the wife, who lies on the bed with the child in hand.

Child and wife silent. Subject giddy and playing with the child's hand. Child small for a baby—wife insists to Subject he'll get bigger—with short blonde whisps atop small head, pale skin and grey eyes, much like Subjects.

Have gathered that child's name is Draco.

Subject not pleased. He wanted Lucius Jr., Lucifer, Lucander, Lucian, or Lucius the second.

Subject's wife laughed at the notion. Wife named Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Black, living relatives (among others) including Sirius Black (currently fighting alongside Order of the Phoenix), Bellatrix Lestrange (currently on 'seize and dispose of' mission in Ireland with husband and husband's brother) and Andromeda Tonks (currently picking up her child, Nymphadora Tonks, from elementary school).

Deceased relatives, Regulus Black—died at 18, location of body unknown—sends congratulations.

Subject and Narcissa do not know this of course. Too absorbed in the little bundle of joy wrapped in silk blankets with Malfoy insignias etched on the corners.

"He's so small, Cissa," Subject says, not for the first time. Subject—Lucius, obviously—is smiling as he sits beside his wife, his finger being clutched by Draco. "He's got a firm grip. Like his father, this one."

"I would hope not," Narcissa replies, also with a smile as she looks down at the newest addition to the family. "Look at him, Lucius. He's perfect. Our perfect little Draco."

"I still think Lucius Jr. would have suited him best."

Narcissa ignores Lucius. "He has your eyes."

Lucius shuffles uncomfortably and shrugs. "I wanted him to have yours."

A silence spreads between the two. Lucius takes this moment of silence to look at his wife whose hair had not been washed in over 39 hours, whose eyes are tired with lack of sleep and whose clothes are loosely hanging from her worn out body. He grins, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, you're not fat anymore."

Narcissa slaps her husband's shoulder. Shall need further inspection but believe this to be a form of affection between the two. Wife and Subject operate in strange ways.

"You're the one who made me fat!"

"You didn't seem to mind when I was in _process_ of making you fat. In fact, if I remember correctly, you—"

A harder shove causes Lucius to stop mid-sentence. Believe this shove lacked affection.

"Don't talk like that in front of Draco!" hisses Narcissa, snuggling her son close to her. Lucius rolls his eyes.

"As if he knows what we're saying anyway."

"Of course he does! Don't you remember what those baby books I forced you to read said?" she asked, tilting her head expectantly.

"Of course I do, Darling."

Have observed that Lucius uses pet names when lying.

"Then you'll know the books said that the baby is so sensitive to what he hears at this stage, that it could be the difference between an increase mental capacity of 10 to a decrease! We have to watch what we say in front of him."

Lucius does not seem impressed. Narcissa, who is very good at this, narrows her eyes.

"I mean it."

"Of course, of course, Darling. I'll watch my language, alright?"

"Good. Now go mail my side of the family about our little treasure."

With that order, she flicks her wand and what is only recognizable as the sounds of Beethoven's Fifth suddenly fills the room. Lucius looks offended.

"What the hell is this?"

"Language, Lucius!"

"Hell isn't a bad word. Now answer the question," Lucius insists.

"Yes it is and don't use that word," Narcissa orders. Subject glares but have a feeling that he will comply. "And for your information this is classical music. I did my research, Beethoven is pureblooded. A squib and blood traitor obviously but pureblooded nonetheless. His music is supposed to open a child's mind at an early age."

"Narcissa, the kid is bloody two days old, what does he have to 'open his mind' about? What hours he's going to wake us up repeatedly tonight with that crying thing he does? The intensity of the aroma he puts off?"

"I _mean _he'll think better when he's older," Narcissa snaps back at her husband. "And with your genes, he's going to need all the help he can get with that."

"Oh, ha, ha."

Lucius crosses his arms over his chest while Narcissa strokes her son's hair adoringly. She sighs as the child drifts into a deep sleep.

"He's so perfect. Our perfect little son."

Lucius smiles, shrugging. "He's not so bad. A little scrawny." With a disapproving look from his wife, the Subject continues quickly. "Maybe he'll grow up with the perfect build for a seeker though and that's always good news."

"I just want him to grow up normally, Lucius."

Narcissa casts her husband a frown.

"He'll get that. I'm working toward just that goal for him."

"For him, is it? Not for yourself?"

"Narcissa, don't. We went over this, I'm not—"

Lucius tenses, lifting up his left arm. Cannot catch a good glimpse of the mark on his forearm but believe it to be burning him.

"I have to go but I'll be back in the morning alright?"

"Lucius, you can't leave me alone on Draco's first night!"

"I have to go, Narcissa, you know that. I'll be back as soon as I can."

After kissing his frowning wife's head he reaches for his arm but stops. It looks as though he forgot something but he is not looking around for it. Instead, he is uncertainly looking at Draco. With some hesitation, after an encouraging smile from his wife, he leans down to quickly kiss the top of his son's forehead and then touches the mark on his arm, disappearing from the room.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_The following is a parchment taken from the trash can of Narcissa Malfoy_

Dear Narcissa,

I demand a nanny.

I really DEMAND a nanny.

You remember that 'thing' I deemed crying? Well it's no  
longer just a cute little annoying thing that Draco does. It's  
a fucking nuisance.

You know those times when you shove him in my face and  
make me take care of him because you need to sleep?

I don't like that. I hate that. He.. cries. And SMELLS, Narcissa.  
He fucking _smells_. BAD. Really, really bad. And I don't bloody  
like it. I poke him and he keeps doing it. I glare at him and he  
keeps doing it. I yell at him and he keepsdoing it. Only  
LOUDER and STINKIER.

I can't take it much longer. I don't know how you do it all day  
while I'm at work but you shouldn't have to deal with that  
crap. That kid needs to be more bloody grateful to us. We gave  
him LIFE. And what do we get out of it? NOISE and STINK and  
NO SLEEP.

I want sleep, Cissa. I really, really want sleep.

A nanny can do that! I know you said you didn't want anyone  
to touch him but us but this is a matter of life or death because  
I am two minutes away from killing that little brat. I'm trying to  
write you a nice letter here, trying to retain as much resentment  
as I can, but I CAN'T because the goddamn kid is SCREAMING  
right now. My ear drums are going to explode very soon.

I have to go subdue that brat's screaming right now. He tends to  
like me physically hurting myself. That gets him to shut up. So I  
may go bang my head against the wall a few times. Otherwise,  
if this kid wasn't beckoning, I would continue to rant and rave  
about my slowly being driven insane.

Your husband,

Lucius.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**2:01 PM, Malfoy Manor.  
April 2****nd**  
**The Nursery.**

Severus Snape stood with his back against the wall, his arms folded and with a severely amused look on his face as he watched his friend Lucius Malfoy glare at the child from its—or had Narcissa instructed it to be a his?—crib. The child was strangely silent, sticking the ear of a stuffed teddy bear into its mouth, spat on it and bit it, took it out of his mouth, placed it back in and then repeated the process.

"Look at him. He looks so bloody happy with himself. Narcissa and I haven't had a proper night's sleep in months."

"Mm, and that has nothing to do at all with your nightly activities," Snape drawled, raising a brow. Lucius scowled.

"Don't you dare go on her side with this," Lucius said. "All she does is whine to me about how I need to be home more often to spend time with the brat."

"Didn't she also say not to call him 'the brat'?"

"That woman says a lot of things. Don't know why the hell I married her."

"I believe she also instructed you to refrain from words like 'bloody' and 'hell'."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his friend while Draco gurgled. Lucius, without taking his glare off Severus, reached into the crib to pull out the bear. Draco did not want to let go.

"You're reveling in amusement at my torture, aren't you, Snape?"

The dark haired man only grinned and shrugged while Lucius pulled at the bear. Draco was tugging with small whines. "Perhaps."

"You bastard, some godfather you're turning out to be. Bella's been a better babysitter than you are."

"I don't particularly care for your judgment when it comes to babysitters for your children, Lucius," Severus commented, watching Lucius begin to pull on the bear with two hands. "And yes, that is a stab at Bellatrix's waning sanity."

"Yes, well, as much as I agree with you, Narcissa has yet to see that her sister is losing her mind and since you're also so busy doing Salazar knows what—"

Lucius paused, glaring at his son and tugging harder on the bear. Draco was fussing as he pulled back but Lucius proved victorious in the end, sending Draco crying in a fit of screams while the bear tumbled to the floor from Lucius' hand.

"—I had no choice but to resort to that she-devil. No telling how she corrupted my already annoying spawn with—Draco! No, get back down! Bad! Bad, Draco!

Lucius held his son loosely by the waist as the child reached over the gates of his crib, almost falling head first, with his arms outstretched toward his bear, into the floor. He struggled in his father's grasp.

"Damn it, stop it! Severus, pick up the bear while I tie this demon seed down. Where the hell is that muzzle I demanded you bring?"

"Unfortunately your wife confiscated it before she left with her friends," Severus said, feeling pity on his friend and picked up the bear by one of it's paws, looking at it with disgust. Draco was screaming with tears pouring down his face and his hands reaching for his bear. Lucius wretched it from Severus's fingers and threw it at the corner of his crib.

"There's your damn toy, go sick it, you little monster."

Severus smirked. "Such affection."

Lucius sat down with a "hmph", glaring at his son who happily reverted to biting the bear's ear.

"Shut up and go home. Don't come back until you feel like baby sitting or at least managed to sneak me a muzzle."

A short, jubilant cry escaped from Draco as the ear was pulled off the bear entirely.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_Taken from the desk of Marjorie Richards, Party Planner Extraordinaire. _

May 1, 1981—Appointment with the Malfoys for the party of the soon to be one year old Draco Malfoy. Meet them at their house at Two PM.

Notes:

Draco Abraxas Malfoy, son of Narcissa and Lucius.  
Mrs. Malfoy said son's favorite color is blue. Mr. Malfoy  
said he likes green (shall use an even mix). Mrs. Malfoy  
said son wishes for medieval theme, Mr. Malfoy added  
'with dragons' (shall assume he does not mean real  
ones). Mrs. Malfoy asked for four layer chocolate cake  
with vanilla icing and strawberry and cream filling, Mr.  
Malfoy grumbled about too much sugar (shall have  
cook prepare cake with the low fat preservatives). Mrs.  
Malfoy wants over 60 guests, Mr. Malfoy wants a bed  
to sleep (shall have guests leave before ten pm).

Draco—small child, creates many raspberries to which  
his father shakes his head and mother beams.  
Likes to be preoccupied with treats or toys. Otherwise  
cries loudly, causing Mr. Malfoy to use language that  
makes me blush and makes Mrs. Malfoy hit him.

Believe entire party another excuse for the prominent  
pureblood families of the wizarding world to gather  
around to celebrate the height of the Dark Lord but  
shall not look into it. Shall instead be a good party  
planner and arrange for gourmet food, professional  
waitresses and live band as entertainment in order to  
keep high society occupied and for Malfoys to give me  
a good pay check.

Besides, Mr. Malfoy has quite the arse. Shall try not to  
stare. Or at least make sure Mrs. Malfoy doesn't see me.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_The following was recorded at approximate 8:19 pm on June 4th, 1981 in the Nursery of the Malfoy Manor._

"Me! Me! Me!"

"I still say we cancel the party—Draco, hold still—and leave Draco with Severus for the night so we can get away for ourselves for once."

"Me! Me!"

"Lucius, you know we can't do that, we already paid the planner and everyone is anticipating celebrating our Darling's birthday."

"Pft. Darling. Right. I'm sure you're not talking about this kid here. Draco, I said hold still. How do you expect me to put on your pajamas if you won't stop jumping up and down?"

"Me! Me! Me!"

"Oh, isn't he just precious?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of demonic."

"Oh Lucius, stop it. Your son is a little angel." A sigh. "Can you believe it's been a year already?"

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!"

"Mm, it's beginning to sink in."

"Me! Me! Me!"

"Can you remember that night exactly one year ago when we had him?"

"I try not to. My hand still has bruises."

"Me! Me!"

A laugh. "I didn't hold your hand that hard. And besides, if I hadn't held your hand, you would have fainted."

"I would _not _have fainted! I just—Ouch, Draco, stop jumping on me. You have this mattress for that."

"Me! Me! Me!"

"You were so pale. Your eyes practically rolled to the back of your head when he came out."

"Well, it was disgusting."

"Lucius Malfoy, childbirth is a beautiful thing and you will not forget that."

"Whatever you say, Darling.—Draco, I said stop! Go jump on your mother, she's the one who gave you birth."

"Me! Me! Me! Me!"

"Yes you, you little brat. He better learn a new word soon, I'm sick of this one."

"One of the house elves said that Draco said "mama" the other day while we were at the Nott's."

"Did he? Hm. When do you think he'll say 'dad' or 'daddy' or whatever?"

"Oh he's said it before. When you were gone."

A pause. The sound of a mattress squeaking repeatedly.

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh."

"Stop it, Narcissa. You're always making me feel guilty."

"You should! I'm worried sick about you, Lucius! I miss you. And so does Draco!"

"That is enough, I won't hear anymore of this."

"That won't stop me from saying it! Don't you think—"

"I'm _sick _of your whining about this! So bloody drop it! My schedule is not going to change no matter what you say and—DRACO! I said STOP IT!"

Squeaking bed is replaced with tiny whimpering.

"Don't yell at him! He's just a baby!"

"I'll yell all I want to! I'm his father!"

Whimpering replaced with sobs and then the distinct sound of crying.

"Now look what you did! His eyes are going to be all red and puffy for his guests tomorrow because of you!"

"Somehow I think he'll live."

"Shh, there, there, Draco, Daddy didn't mean it. Daddy is a bad, bad, _bad_ boy. Don't you listen to him, my little angel."

"Oh stop babying him."

"Just be quiet, Lucius."

"No, I won't be qu—"

"Da--! D.. d.. da!

A pause.

"Come on, Draco. Come on. Daddy. Say it. Say Daddy."

"You can do it, my little angel, dada."

"D—! Da…"

"That's it, kid, dada. Keep going.

"D.. B.. Ba.. Bad! Bad! Bad, bad!"

Another pause. A laugh. A groan.

"Oh that's just lovely."

"Bad! Bad, bad! Bad!"

"Stop scowling, Dear, it's highly unattractive."

"Then stop laughing!"

"Bad! Bad!"

"Yes, yes, I understand, you little brat, I'm bad. Rub it in, why don't you?"

"Oh, Lucius, love, you're wonderful."

"Wonderfully bad apparently. This is all your fault you know. Brainwashing him into thinking I was bad."

"Bad! Bad! Bad!"

"I did nothing of the sort. You're the one who hurt his feelings."

"He was jumping on me!"

"Bad! Bad!"

"Oh stop sulking about it."

"He called me bad!"

"Hush. Draco, I'm going to put you in your crib and you're going to bed, alright, Darling? You have a big day tomorrow."

"Bad, bad!"

"Yes, Daddy is very bad, isn't he?"

The sound of a kiss.

"Goodnight, my little angel."

"Do you think there is even the slightest chance that he'll forget the word in his sleep?"

"Shh, Lucius, you have to whisper; he's going to sleep."

"I'm serious, Narcissa, is there? Maybe he'll sleep it off."

"Lucius, be quiet."

"He was so close to Dad. So close. And then he goes and says 'bad'. I'm thoroughly disappointed."

"Mm, tell you what, I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Oh is that so?"

"Mmhm. _Anything_ you want. In celebration of Draco's birthday of course."

"Naturally. And we simply must celebrate his new word. Bad, was it? I think you could pull that off _very _nicely.."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**(A/N: DH was inspiring. This new story of mine is just snippets and scene captures of Draco/Luius FATHER/SON moments. Completely paternal stuff, you pervs. Next Chapter, Draco is a one year old! 8D)**


	2. Age: One

**_Chapter 2: Age: One_**

**4:48 am, Malfoy Manor.  
****July 1****st****, 1981.  
****The Nursery. **

Thunder shook the house. Lightening illuminated it. A door slam rippled through the otherwise silent halls. A baby began crying.

"Shh, Draco, it's okay, Mummy is right here," she whispered into his hair, holding him close to her. Other than the dark circles under her eyes, she looked impeccable. As usual.

"Narcissa?"

He looked like death. The arch of the door seemed as if it was the only thing holding him up. Wrenching the white, grimy mask from his face, he threw it down on the floor. His hair was a blood, sweat and rain matted mess atop his pounding skull. He clutched his wand weakly with his good arm, while his other arm bled. His skin was dirty with streaks of blood littering his normally flawless pale cheek. His lip bled, curtsey of a furious Sirius Black.

Sirius had heard the news that Lucius was about to tell his wife. Sirius had never been so angry in his life. Never had Lucius felt that he deserved every blind, furious punch that was thrown at him.

"Lucius," she whispered, sounding as if she had held her breath the entire thirty hours he had been missing, "You're alive. You—You're…"

Putting the yawning child back in his crib, Narcissa made to walk toward her husband. He stifled his pain and stood up straight, embracing her tightly while she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"You're alive."

"I'm fine."

"Lucius, you—Salazar, what happened?!—you—I was so _worried_!"

"I know. Listen to me, Narcissa."

She was shaking in his arms.

"Narcissa. Listen."

"I'm listening. What is it? What's wrong?"

No hesitation.

"Regulus is dead."

She immediately pulled away from him, staring.

"That's impossible."

"He died before the battle. He said—The Dark Lord said—that Regulus couldn't do this anymore. That he wanted to quit… So he had to be taken care of. He was killed. I—The Dark Lord would not give me his body."

"No. No, Bella would not let this happen."

"Bellatrix… Bella said that he deserved it."

"Bella would never! Bellatrix isn't—"

"Narcissa," he said quietly, unable to meet her eyes, "Bellatrix isn't the Bella you remember anymore."

The child in the crib snuggled into his over stuffed teddy bear as his mother's eyes glowed with unshed tears. She shoved her husband away.

"This is impossible. Regulus is just a boy."

"Cissy—"

"Don't call me that! Only Bella can call me that! Reggie can call me that!" she shouted. The child stirred, staring at his parents curiously. "You promised me—you said he would be alright when you recruited him! You said Regulus would be okay! You said you would win the war! This is winning?!"

"Please don't—"

"You're coming home every night well past dawn, coming home covered in blood!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face, "This isn't winning! The death of my little cousin isn't winning! He is—was—he was just a _boy_…"

She had not cried so hard since Sirius ran away. And before that, the tears were caused by her ex-sister.

Lucius stared at her. He had never seen his normally stoic wife cry before.

"Narcissa. I'm sorry."

"D-Don't! Don't touch me!" she yelled, pushing past him and storming out the door.

He stood in the middle of the nursery, with drops of his blood falling onto the floor and a little boy, whose eyes were as gray as his fathers, staring at him through the bars of his crib. The boy smiled, slipping his small arm through the bars and holding his hand out to his dad.

Lucius allowed himself to smile back though his mind was repeating the previous scene in his head. He had never seen her cry.

"Hello, Draco," he whispered, standing over the crib. Draco sat up, reaching his hands toward his dad. Lucius knew by now that this meant 'pick me up'.

The blood splattered clothes he was wearing however, forced Lucius to be hesitant. Draco whined quietly while Lucius sighed, throwing his black robes onto the floor. His undershirt had several dried red splotches along his chest but Lucius ignored them as he raised Draco into his arms. He also ignored the pain that was caused by a gash in his left arm. Draco yawned, resting his head under his father's chin, much like his mother had done just several minutes ago.

"What, no crying, Draco?" Lucius asked quietly, kissing his head, careful not to get any of his blood on his son, "You're usually bawling around this time. What's wrong, kid? Suddenly feel like letting us sleep tonight?"

Draco only snuggled his face into his dad's chest and yawned.

"Well it's useless to finally be silent tonight, you know," Lucius continued quietly, "I don't think either your mother or I are going to be getting much sleep."

Lucius peered down at his son. Draco sat up in his father's blood-covered arms and half smiled, half yawned. Lucius patted the boy's back, resisting the urge to kiss his head again. Only once a day, after all. No use in spoiling the boy.

"This will be over when you're older," Lucius said quietly, "I promise. You won't have anything to do with this. We're not going to lose you because of… of _me_."

If the boy could understand what his father was saying, perhaps he would not have fallen asleep on him. But before Lucius knew it, Dracos's eyes, which were so identical to his own, were closed and the thunder was silent and the lightening no longer lit up the room.

In that silent darkness, while the raindrops rolled like tears down the glass of the window, Lucius kissed Draco's head. Two kisses aren't really spoiling, Lucius decided. It's three that's the killer.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_The following parchment was found in ashes from the fire place of the Malfoy study._  
_Lucius Malfoy's personal and private study._

Dearest Cissy,

You have yet to tell me exactly what your problem is. Are you still on about Regulus's death or some nonsense like that? For the last time, his cowardice killed him. The Dark Lord does no wrong.

Stop ignoring me. Stop being short with me. Stop it. You're being very immature. How does your wretched husband feel about that, hm? You do realize it was he who first introduced young Regulus to the Dark Arts and to the Dark Lord, don't you? You should be angry with him, and not your dearest and only sister.

Do get over it soon, Cissy. I am a busy girl these days and I have no time for your pathetic attempts at anger toward me.

Send my regards to the boy of yours. He's a future Death Eater, that one. The Dark Lord would be more than happy to accept him into the fold—why, maybe even before he turns 17. Unlike Regulus, he shouldn't disappoint. He is of your direct blood after all, Cissy.

All my love,

Bellatrix

PS: I suppose I should mention that our dearest Andy has relocated with her disgusting family. No matter. I will find her and her filthy husband and daughter and when I do, we'll be rid of them once and for all. You know I don't disappoint.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_The following parchment was found torn into bits in the Lestrange Manor_

Dearest Bella,

She won't read your owls. Nor do I want her to due to the garbage you're apparently reporting.

You will, from now on, not go within five meters of my son.

Lucius Malfoy

PS: What have I told you about revealing confidential information about the whereabouts of our enemies in writing?

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_Assorted Headlines Across Great Britain  
Cut from the morning of November 1, 1981._

THE DARK LORD DEFEATED!

HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED!

DEATH EATERS ROUNDED UP AFTER DEMISE OF DARK LORD!

HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED—GONE!

UNFORTUNATE DEATHS OF JAMES AND LILY POTTER

HARRY POTTER, 1, FIRST TO EVER SURVIVE KILLING CURSE!

CROUCH PROSECUTES REMAINING DEATH EATERS!

MINISTER OF MAGIC TO RETIRE WITH DEMISE OF DARK LORD

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE—COMMENTARY FROM THE MAN HIMSELF ON THE DEATH OF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!

FUNERALS FOR POTTERS HELD IN ONE WEEK—ATTENDANCE EXPECTED TO BE THOUSANDS.

HARRY POTTER! THE BOY WHO LIVED!

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_The following is a recording from the Parlor of the Malfoy Manor on December 23, 1981 at approximately 11:31 pm_

Silence.

More silence.

"I'm very proud of you, Lucius."

"Don't—"

"No. I am. Lying to the Ministry like that, using the Imperius excuse—I'm glad you know that your family is more important than loyalty that dead—to that _monster_."

"You've always been most important, Cissy, you and Draco."

"I know."

"Cis, I tried to speak with Bella before the trial to make her see reason but—"

"Don't. You were right. She's not my sister anymore. My sister died when she had that wretched mark burned onto her arm. And Rosie—Even Rosier, my cousin—was slowly going insane too. The funeral will be in two days for him. We should attend."

"We should. I thought very highly of Evan."

"So did I."

A pause.

"Lucius… What will happen to Sirius?"

"Sirius will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. Crouch made sure of it personally."

"But he didn't even receive a trial. As if Crouch as the right to make such decisions like that—his own son sent to Azkaban!"

"All evidence points to Sirius as a spy. I wasn't informed of this, which is yet another sign of the Dark Lord's infallible lack of trust in me and further proof that he was a manipulative, self righteous, son of a bitch with a hidden agenda."

A scoff.

"Salazar, what was I _thinking_? Signing up for _suicide_ missions, selling my _soul_ to that—to that… I could have gotten myself killed. Or _you _killed or Draco—"

"Don't speak of such things, his eyes aren't even closed yet."

A pause. A cooing from a child and a yawn.

"I'm glad you're home again, Lucius. I missed you entirely too much."

A kiss.

"Does he have to sleep beside us tonight?"

"Lucius, you know how much he hates his crib. He's been sleeping in the middle of us for ages now, I don't see why you protest."

"Narcissa, I just got back home from a very traumatizing court case. I was under the Imperius Curse for _so long_ after all. Just Drop him off in the crib. Let's go to bed."

"Nooooo!"

Crying. Immediate and loud crying.

"Oh dear."

"What, what did I say?"

"He knows what 'crib' means and he decided that he doesn't like sleeping in it. Shhh, shh, it's okay, my Darling."

"Nooo! Bad! Bad!"

"Honestly. This is my first real night back home after those trials and I am greeted with this of all things. Shut _up_, Draco."

"Bad, bad! No, no!"

"Alright, alright, Dear, no crib. No, no. Shhh."

The crying dissolved into small whimpers.

"What are you lying to him for?"

"I'm not lying. Draco can sleep in our bed tonight."

"…What? But, Narcissa, it's my first night back!"

Unmistakable whine.

"Oh will you stop being such a child? We'll spend the night together after Draco gets over his fear of the crib. Hold him while I go set his favorite blanket and stuffed animals on our bed."

"You've got to be joking."

"Take him!"

"Fine!"

A child's laughter and small hands clapping. A door closed.

"I suppose you're too young for me to accuse you of being a cock-blocker, hm? That's on that list of words your mother gave me that I'm not allowed to say anyway."

More giggles and clapping.

"What are you so happy about? Stop smiling. I'm in a very terrible mood."

The child's laughter and clapping remain.

"Stop it, Draco. You're purposely being too infernally adorable to spite me and it's grating on my patience."

The clapping changed tones.

"Ow! Ouch, no clapping on my face! BAD, Draco!"

The giggles became laughter.

"Dad! Bad! Bad! Dad!"

"Ouch, I said stop! You worthless little twerp, just wait until your mother gets here."

The laughter became giggles.

"Dad."

"Oh you think I'll forgive you for hitting me because of this face you're making? I don't think so, Draco. To be honest with you, you're not really that cute. You're not getting off that easily for this abuse. A proper punishment is needed. How does polishing my shoes for a week sound, hm? Or I can lock you outside for a month's worth of nights outside to sleep. Imagine the private time your mother and I will get. And no blankets and stuffed animals in between us and certainly no—…Draco? Are you still awake?"

A long pause. Then a whisper.

"Lucius, the bed is all ready for— …Is Draco sleeping? Did you really put him to sleep? You?"

"Ah. Yes. Yes, that was my intention all along. Now we can sleep alone."

A sound of a kiss.

"Thank you. I… You don't know how happy I am that you're safe. And home."

A pause.

"Me too."

Another kiss. Footsteps.

A fading exchange.

"Draco smells by the way… something about that."

"Me?! …been the only one… months now… your turn."

The sound of crying.

"…Welcome back home present, indeed. "

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Daily Prophet of February 3rd, 1982  
Page Six: The Society Pages  
_LUCIUS MALFOY: Mental instability or Selfish recklessness?_  
By Rita Skeeter

Lucius Malfoy, 28, was spotted pushing his son and heir to his 6.5 billion galleon fortune Draco Malfoy, 1, yesterday in the park in a Kiana Velasquez designer stroller. After an embarrassing past four months, in which Malfoy was acquitted of crimes of murder, torture, multiple use of Unforgivable curses, coercion, bribery, blackmail, corruption of minors, theft, organized crime against the state and humanity, impersonation of public officials, vandalism, lying under oath and genocide due to influences of Imperius curse.

Malfoy is currently reinstated back with the ministry, with his titles and, so it seems, with his family. The Malfoys have migrated from their Mansion in Whiltshire to stay in their London townhouse for the season and the Mr.and Mrs. have been causing quite the scenes downtown where they frequently buy out most stores they enter. But is it truly paradise for the richest Magical family in the world?

"He was calling his adorable little son a 'brat', directly to the poor child's wails!" Ultha Hetchpad, 53, a resident of the neighborhood and frequent park go-er said she overheard, "Designer strollers are wonderful and all that but if you're a horrible parent to begin with, such materialism will change nothing. And honestly, taking a child for a walk at sunset? Young people today."

What exactly was Malfoy doing walking his son around so close to dark? Several anonymous eyewitnesses spotted Malfoy entering and leaving several houses throughout the course of the evening, each time visiting a different woman. Some of them were even married.

"He's been visiting these women since he first made the trip to London, most of the time without Draco though," an inside source tells the Prophet, "Lucius has always been into seeing multiple women at the same time. I never thought Narcissa would tame him to begin with and certainly not some kid is about to keep him away from the birds. In fact, it's the kid who's completely ruining the marriage. Ciss and Lucius don't even (expletive deleted) anymore. What kind of relationship is it without _that_?"

What kind of relationship indeed.

"This is typical behavior for someone who just went through such a traumatic experience," says noted Psychiatric Healer Jeff D. Bobbins, "Lucius Malfoy reverting back to his intolerable behavior before his marriage is an expected side effect to the Imperius and and I'm surprised it did not happen sooner, especially with his level of involvement. The Imperius leaves many mental tolls on the victum and frankly, I'm afraid for his son."

Lucius Malfoy's reputation as a parent—one who alledgedly allows his son to visit his mistresses, the number of which exceeds many private harems—is certainly questionable. Malfoys are infamous for their own level of selfishness. Where does a child fit in between Lucius's schedule of clearing his tarnished family's name, leading several questionable deals in the Ministry, talking with one too many suspicious officials, and ending his day off with cursing at his son on his way to meet a woman who isn't his wife?

Is this behavior due to mental instability? Was the acquittal due to malicious intention rather than a questionable guilt? And what exactly kind of father does the once "Most Eligible Bachelor" in the Magical world become once he's no longer a Bachelor?

"The kid's first words were 'bad' and 'dad'," an insider reports and frankly sums it up with, "Doesn't that say something?"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_The following owl was sent by singing sensation Celestina Warbeck from her London Townhouse on February 14th, 1982 to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Hi, boys, it's me, Celestina. I know I just saw you guys last week after you busted up my party—it's not like any muggles saw the fireworks and levitating naked male strippers—but this time I'm writing because I am genuinely worried about my neighbors, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I'm not even being selfish! I'm really worried!

First of all, there is like, always screaming coming from that house. They're right to the left of me and that's where the dining room is and I hear plates crashing every night. They're always yelling about something! And sometimes the baby (Drake? David? Darco? Whatever. I hate kids.) is crying soo loudly and like, it takes forever for it to stop. And it's soo annoying.

And like, I'm honestly not being selfish! I mean, yeah, in the morning I have photo shoots and interviews and stuff and I need my beauty rest but like, I'm soo just thinking about them! Cissy has the cutest shoe collection in the world. And Lucius Malfoy is like… totally hot. Why wouldn't I worry about him? I mean—them?

But like, sometimes, stray hexes break through the window and people on the street see. We're in a predominantly rich Magic area of London but sometimes Muggles do wander around here and like, what if they'd saw one of the hexes? I'm not being a tattle tale! I'm just worried! Really!

So like, do something about it, okay?

And also, if you happen to hear that Lucius Malfoy really is cheating on Cissy—who I totally looove, don't get me wrong but you know—then tell me! I can make him feel better about being dumped with a cauldron full of my hot, strong love.

Hm.. I should keep that… I feel a new song coming on!

_Oh come and stir my cauldron,  
__And if you do it right,  
__I'll boil you up some hot, strong love  
__To keep you warm tonight._

Do you love it? I love it.

Oh yeah, so, deal with my neighbors? I need to look hot in the morning.

Ciao,  
Celestina Warbeck.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**June 5, 1982  
****Malfoy Manor grounds, by the fountain.  
****Draco's Birthday**

Fifty four gossip articles after Rita Skeeter's first. Three hundred twenty six apologies to Narcissa. Three hundred twenty six attempts to explain himself to her. Sixteen potential nannies interviewed. Nine potential nannies quit. Seven of them fired after questionable intentions when neither Narcissa nor Draco were home. Seven controlled refusals from Lucius when neither Narcissa nor Draco were home. Sixty seven nights sleeping in the guest bedroom alone. Two visits to a psychologist. One visit to a marriage counselor. No sex. No forgiveness. No "harem". No affairs. Not enough hard liquor poured down his throat.

Lucius Malfoy slammed his third shot of vodka down on the edge of the fountain that he was sitting on. That's what he had been doing lately: drinking. Unfortunately, due to his Malfoy genes, Malfoys did not get drunk. So the liquor was going straight to his liver.

"For fuck's sake, Draco, stand still!" Lucius hissed, careful to keep his voice down in case Narcissa was around and waiting to yell at him for something. To say that they were having trouble would be an understatement. Draco seemed completely oblivious to it, instead holding onto his father's knee as he stood and bounced in place, his tiny arms reaching for the water of the fountain.

Lucius sighed, flicking his wand so that the vodka shots disappeared. He looked down at his beaming boy, the sun's rays hitting him just so right so that the normally pale skin glowed. Even his eyes were less grey.

"Look at you," Lucius began quietly, picking the boy up and placing him in his lap, "Two year old already. How does it feel, runt?"

Draco only grinned and chucked lightly, as if to himself, holding his hands up to grab his dad's nose. Lucius smirked, scrunching his nose. Draco laughed, his hands pulling away as if burned then tried again to grab his dad's nose hesitantly. Lucius scrunched his face again and again, Draco burst into laughter.

"You are so easily amused, you know that?" Lucius asked his son, resting his forehead against the tiny forehead of the birthday boy. "I'm sorry we didn't have a party or anything. Daddy and Mummy are going through some.. things."

Draco did not understand of course, instead smiling up at his dad and holding his hands up to his dad's ears.

"But we'll be fine, don't you worry," Lucius needlessly assured him. Sighing, Lucius pulled away, almost leaning back before remembering the fountain edge he was sitting on did not have a backrest. "Draco… I have to ask a question. And I need a serious answer. Okay?"

Lucius always treated Draco like he was a fully developed adult and Draco, very used to his father's random seriousness as opposed to his mother's baby talk, did nothing but reach for his own ears instead.

"Am I a—…" Lucius hesitated before breaking off, unsure of how to put this. He wrapped his arms tighter around his son's back, pulling him closer and even allowing himself to slouch as he leaned his head down to whisper, "Bad dad? Am I a horrible father? You can tell me the truth, I won't tell."

Draco smiled and shouted "Bad dad!", snuggling his face into his father's chest. Lucius sighed muttering a "Thanks, you little brat," while Draco, deciding it was too hot for a hug, attempted to escape his father's grasp and reached for the water in the fountain.

"Water!"

Lucius had gotten very good at reading what the boy wanted and, despite his more practical judgment, did as Draco wanted and started to remove the boy's shirt in order to put him into the water while Draco pulled on his father's collar, already impatient and excited.

"If you drown, I'm not jumping in after you," Lucius informed him, ruffling Draco's hair while the child eagerly pulled off his own soaks. Lucius tried to get his mind off his urge for another shot. "And furthermore, if your mother finds out about this, I'm blaming you. Are you listening? All the blame is going to ride on your head if we're caught."

Draco did not seem to be listening instead chanting "Water, water, water" to himself.

Hesitantly, once Draco abandoned all the clothes but his diapers, Lucius placed Draco into the water fountain. The water only went up a little over Draco's belly button while he sat down.

"Draco, don't get _me_ wet!" Lucius exclaimed as the boy splashed in the fountain and giggled. Lucius shook his head but was suddenly completely uninterested in another shot.

Draco's giggles turned to laughter and the splashes continued. The boy seemed to be the only source of laughter in the Malfoy Manor and had been for the past several months.

"Oh, you're laughing? You think me getting soaked because of your carelessness is funny do you?" Lucius demanded, unable to hide a smirk. Draco beamed at him, clapping his wet hands. "Is that so? Hm. Let's see how you like _this_ then."

When Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy stepped outside to check on the boys (because obviously, the senior Malfoy needs babysitting just as much as the child), both of them were soaking wet while her husband blew raspberries into the laughing child's stomach.

"Dad! Daaad! Hahaha, Daaaad!"

She smiled, allowing a chuckle to escape her lips, hugging herself gently while she watched her boys play.

Will note that this is the first sign of genuine happiness from Narcissa Malfoy after a very long time.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o o

o

(**A/N**: Another chapter up for Father's day 8) Now that school's out, I'm hoping I'll be working on a lot more fics, especially this one. I have so many ideas for the later chapters!

As for this chapter, I'm starting to feel like it's kind of dark, what with Regulus's death and marriage troubles, thus the T for teens rating. It's not so mych "T" now but in later chapters, it needs it, probably when Draco starts cursing profusely haha. What, when he's like 9? Hah. LUCIUS IS TEH GUUD DAD.

Enjoy! And review pleease? 8D)


End file.
